Agent
by epic-story-writer
Summary: Eddie brock and David Gilbert are 2 F.B.I. agents who have worked as a partner with crime since they where born. However when an escaped villan is on the loose and is killing ex, Viatnam war agents something seams odd.


**Chapter one**

**ANOTHER BAD DAY**

**It was a fine summer's day. Eddie, who was in a hurry, was late. He screamed in astonishment as his late alarm clock tune went off. As the song slowly played Eddie looked around searching for his bright tie. "Where is it?" He murmured to himself. Quickly the poor fellow searched his mansion from top to bottom scraping each pile of rubbish of the work tops. Slowly the clutter fell to the floor."Aha!" He shouted. Eddie turned around and he found his girlfriend on facebook whilst eating her breakfast "See you honey."He went to kiss her on the fore head when his phone went off. Bewildered by his untidiness, being late and losing his clothes at the same time he slowly read the message that was being held up on the screen. 'Your late (message received from deputy head bill)' quickly Eddie staggered out to the car opening it and getting in; whilst slamming the door he turned the ignition key. Smashing his foot to the pedal and roaring off. David was at the FBI station in the middle of an important meeting about the strange rise in crime and gang violence. By the end of the meeting Eddie barged through the door."I'm here." Bill turned around first, then slowly the rest of the over officers. Eddie slammed down on the chair at the heads office. He gazed at Eddie before putting his reading glasses on and opening up his file book."15th time we have been late hmm."He looked up; closed the book and gazed at Eddie."It better not happen again or you will be permanently excluded from work which means you can find another job.""Okay sir." Before leaving Eddie slammed the door behind him."Eddie said as he walked down the corridor with David. "New briefings today, 10 possible suspects, 5 gang leaders, 2 rapists and 3drug addicts. They walked to the garage. Meanwhile in front of the pair lay David's Shelby gt 500 mustang. Eddie gazed at the shiny car. David turned to Eddie like it was nothing. "So we have been told to go check out one of the most dangerous places in New York, Plumbers walk way .No one has ever been to that place in years."Eddie turned to David his eyes looked like he hit the jackpot."I gotta get one of those."**

**The well tuned car sped across the highway. It sounded like a dog howling every time the engine got to maximum rpm." So have you been here before?" questioned Eddie. David slowly turned to Eddie still keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel."Yeah, it's like the back of it used to be a great place, dealing with deliveries but that horrid night the gangs got in and well they killed them all." Meanwhile as they sped across the highway a traffic jam appeared."crap, this day just gets worse and worse."Eddie said as he turned to David expecting him to make a miracle happen." well you're the driver."He said as David turned around. "Well then let's just screw these guys and go around them."The dragon roared up before going into a wheel spin and overtaking half of the cars there. Soon they had reached their destination. It was quite dark at the time with overgrown shabby men with sawn offs wandering around as if they had got lost. The car got to the main gate."Piss off, this is no car show. The man was at least 5 ft tall with brown hair and a medium bill."Said who" Eddie replied as he put his hand in his jacket. Slowly he carefully pulled out a silenced pistol."We know, but are you interested in eating bullets."Eddie said in a formal voice."No." replied the guard .Eddie quickly pulled out his gun and shot him in the fore head. Blood came out his bullet wound as he slowly fell to the floor screaming."Come on shows over mate." Eddie said as he chuckled. David turned around to look at him."Its only just began."In addition to the guard being taken down, it was quite hard to keep low especially in the day time. Neatly David quickly parked his car. Meanwhile the pair of them sneaked up some ladders taking down each guard that lay in their path. Each step of the way up the building felt like a years worth of walking. Finally stunned by the walk they had reached the top; it felt like they had climbed Mount Everest. David and Eddie both crawled to a safe point were they couldn't be seen although they kept a safe distance. The pair of them kept good spy on the meeting point, not much was going on until 4 men walked in to the centre. Soon a helicopter landed and another 4 men got out. One of them handed a thick grey suit case over to one in a Hawaiian top. Not much was heard but a lot was seen. When David turned around Eddie was gone. Eddie had gone to hear out the conversation. David, who was looking at the meeting, also spotted Eddie. 10 minutes of spying and Eddie returned. David turned around. Eddie had a dot on his head it was red." since when did you become Indian."Asked David. Eddie looked around."Never." He said. David looked around.**

**"Shit." He dived at Eddie grabbing him by the feat and pulling him down. One gun shot was fired. It sounded like a barrette. Suddenly the meeting was silenced and the dealers started shooting. David pulled out twin desert eagles. He shot about 2 dealers from a distance before Eddie joined in. They were out manned and out gunned. Later more guards were alerted and arrived at the scene. However soon 2 men with machine guns joined in. The pair had no other option than to flee. Eddie ran towards the stairs, leaping down each step as he dodged the bullets. David ignored the stairs and staggered towards the balcony. He leaped over the safety wall and quickly fell. Smashing on a range rover the windscreen shattered into a million bits. Whilst running fearless David shot as many guards as possible. Blood splattered everywhere. Eddie ran towards the mustang before getting in a starting up the ignition key. Startled by what's going on the car leapt to life. He smashed his foot on the pedal. The car was so ferocious and ran towards David like an alligator going for the kill. The door opened but they had no time to stop. He leapt in the car. It staggered out the gate and onto the motor way. One car later joined the mustang."Jeese, you must have really wound them up for them to do this." Asked Eddie. David had a grim look on his face. Slowly he looked at Eddie and lifted up the briefcase.**

**The hummer came up behind them. Would they get away? A gangster with tattoos painted all over his body leaned out the window."We want our drugs." Screamed the gangster. David loaded up his gun before reaching in the back. He grabbed a grenade launcher. Suddenly he began shooting towards the hummer. The hard earned criminal pulled out an Uzi. He shot rapidly with it. The bullets penetrated the cars beautifully polished body. David shot some more at the overgrown lump of a car. Soon a truck went in front of the hummer."Damnit." Said David as he picked up his grenade launcher. He opened his door before leaning out."This is for my car!" He shot under the truck. The grenade bounced underneath the truck In addition to the bad day the grenade hit the hummer. Causing a massive explosion. The truck slowed down however the hummer went flying over the truck before smashing into the side road."Well then let's get these drugs examined back at the base."Murmured Eddie.**

**chapter 2 **

**good job**

**Once the pair of them got back to the station the class a drug was examined. "Class A, it's definitely cocaine."The case was laid out on the table."Open up the bottom of the case." Informed David. Slowly the examiner lifted up the contents of the brief case. Eddie stood up looking at what was going on. They lifted it up only to find one million dollars in the bottom."Run a scan on the money, we need fingerprints." Said David. Meanwhile in the office was the head. David knocked on the door willing to get in and tell him the good news. "Sir we have found a lead, Traces to the murder of Simon catcher and Jason turner."David told as he put his hands behind his back. "Hmm, well then have you checked the fingerprints?"Asked the bill, he swivelled around in his chair and looked out to the city."Sir the prints must of come through by now, ill go and check them."David turned around but before he left bill replied."Congratulations captain your now elite, oh yeah tell Eddie to come here as well."David left the room with no reply. He walked down the corridor towards the lab to tell and ask about the leads, traces and good news. However when he got down the stairs the brief case had gone. David paused for a moment whilst looking around the room."Where has the money gone?" Everyone looked around. Then a scientist stepped forward."It's gone off to a bigger base in New York. But sir is looking at it for now." Moaned the scientist. "Did you get a lead on the fingerprints?" Asked David.**

**Eddie jumped off a surface."Yeah, James Moor."David's face turned from good to bad. He staggered off as quickly as he could. He barged through people jumped over tables. He saw Bills room. It had 5 men in suits. One had a brief case the over with a tray of money on it. David had no time to spare. He barged through the door. "What the hell are you doing David?" Roared the deputy he was furious. "Saving you."Replied David in a stern voice. He pushed the tray out of the mans hand. The cash went through the window. Glass shattered everywhere. Soon the tray escaped the police station. However the money fluttered in the air gently or so you thought... CABOOM! Their was a bomb device attached to the money."Shit" The officer was steaming and happy at the same time. David looked out of the window. He saw a woman on a speed boat. She began to shoot. The bullets shot through the window but one of the f.b.i. agents were injured. She stopped shooting before driving off. David gazed at the speeding boat**

**Slowly he turned around looking around. Later that day Eddie met David at the coffee machine."You saved the deputies life back their." Said Eddie trying to make conversation. David turned around pouring milk in to his coffee. He sighed before talking. "I can't wait for those good old times to come back, Go to the land carrier/ well if their is going to be one."David looked down at the floor waiting for Eddie to reply. "So then, want to come out to the Malibu bar tonight, I'm taking Amy with me and we could use your company?" Asked Eddie. David turned around with a smile on his face." Sure." Replied David. It was getting dark although it was only 4:00clock. David began to make his way home. He got in his Mustang and roared off. It was quite a distance to get from the police station. His house was in a remote place with trees and a huge river behind it. The house had normal bricks but very wide open spaces. David lived on his own in a house that you could easily get lost in. Darkness neared and he was getting ready for a night out at New York's biggest and finest bar. Meanwhile at Eddies Amy was getting ready. She put her lipstick on and gazed at the mirror the window was open behind her. Suddenly she was put off task and her lipstick smudged. Slowly the lipstick fell to the floor. Amy knelt down to pick it up. Quickly she picked it up but when she looked in the mirror someone was their. He was crouched down on the window ledge. It was hard to find out who the figure was. It was a faint blunt figure with a hockey mask on. Amy quietly screamed."Who the hell are you?" She asked in fear. His head turned from left to right tilting. "Your worst nightmare." He said. She turned around to look away. When she looked back he was no longer their. Later that evening Eddie was waiting for David to come and pick them up. He gazed outside of the window waiting for him to turn up. Amy soon came down stairs. She was still traumatized from the figure earlier but you couldn't notice. Soon a 1969 dodge charger came flying round the corner. It was a black nevertheless it was hardly noticeable at night. It was like a tiger; it sounded like one and blended in the background with the rest of the darkness. "He's here!" Eddie shouted as he walked out the door.**

**The car staggered across the small road as the rain started to splatter down onto the windscreen. David and Eddie began to talk; Amy stood stiff in the back gazing out of the back windscreen. Soon a White van joined them on their travels. Eddie nor David didn't see them. Only Amy saw it sneaking up behind the car. The stealthy assassin kept gaining on them until it had had enough."So how are you Amy?" Asked David. She turned around to look at David. He checked his wing mirror despite knowing that nothing was their. Maybe Amy was seeing things? Meanwhile as soon as they got to the Malibu the climate was positive in addition to the rain stopping. "Here we are, just pull in their." Explained Eddie as he stared out the window. Exited about being at the 5 star bars Eddie got out. Creaking whilst the doors opened Amy and David soon joined him. "Let's get this party started." Eddie screamed as he went in. "David looked at Amy as if he did it all the time. However the bar was crowded with dancers on the stage with music playing, lights flashing and men drinking till whenever. David took a stool and wandered over to the bar." Premium vodka Iced" He informed as he waited patiently for his drink. Quickly the bar tender dashed over to the drinks stand. **

**"Wahoo" Eddie shouted as he led his wife on to the dance floor." This is the song that they played when we first met." Slowly they danced together taking each step carefully and quietly. David looked over his shoulder glimpsing at the couple."You know them." The bar attendant spoke as he polished a glass. David turned around and faced him."Yeah, Eddie loves this bar." Replied David as he ended the conversation. He got up onto his feet; slowly he made his way over to a lonely table. Meanwhile the song soon came to a halt. David was joined again by the happy couple. David looked at Eddie with smirk on his face. "You to have a good time." Eddie stared at Amy but whilst talking to David. "Yeah." Suddenly Amy interrupted. "Don't you think you're a bit, erm lonely?"**

**Asked Amy as she stopped admiring Eddie and turned towards David."Well I don't know" David paused then took another sip of his chilled drink." I've not met anyone to good yet." David chuckled as he finished his sentence off. However slowly 2 and a half hours of drinking alcoholic drinks soon came to an end."Eddie it's almost 4 in the morning I'm knackered, I'm going home." David explained as he took a final sip of his vodka. Eddie gave David a nod as if he was a dog on a lead trying to ask his owner if he could go in to the nearest food shop. Quickly he rose to his feet looking still looking at Eddie. " hey Eddie you aint brought your car with you..." Eddie rudely interrupted David before the poor chap could finish his speech." Yeah I know ill get a taxi." Answered Eddie as he stood up. David then wandered off out through the lit door and into the dark night. **

**Chapter 3**

**Run, run, and run!**

**That night, the rain began to slowly fall. Then suddenly footsteps were heard. Quickly the man dashed across the woods without a clue what was chasing him. He clambered over every log, tilted around every bend. However the poor soul didn't no where to go; the chainsaw was heard from a mile off. "Help!" He screamed as the man looked around before entering the ambush. Suddenly two spikes came up from beneath the ground and snatched at his head. The helpless man hung upside down still trying to split the pair. Meanwhile blood began to drip down from were the spikes were and he yelled helplessly in pain. Although he was going to die a blunt figure approached him." Boss wants you dead." His voice sounded croaky and deep. Suddenly the chainsaw roared to life. It cut into his flesh in a matter of seconds. Tearing and shredding his arm came off followed by his legs. Blood splattered everywhere...**

**The following day the f.b.i. showed them. "Exhibit A shows were the footprint to the killer is." Spoke Lenny as he looked at David and Eddie. "You found any source of who planted this trap?" Questioned David. The place was like a slaughter house that had just had a gun fight, with blood and guts smashed on the floor."Not yet David, but ill keep you informed, you two carry on looking."Replied Lenny as he carried on with his job. David turned to Eddie raising his suit jacket; David then sighed." Billy Jackson." Eddie mummerd to himself."What "David alleged as he bent down next to had the bloody dog tags of an ex marine lying in his hands. Eddie stood up and sneakily put them in his hands." Hey Eddie. David shouted as he walked towards him." You remember Max." Spoke David. "Bloody hell he is in jail, how could he of escaped hum." He shouted assuming what David had said was bull shit. "Yeah but what sick minded dick headed prick could have done this." Asked David. Eddie face turned from good to bad."Okay you got a point on this but it still doesnt explain the fact that an army marine was killed." Eddie lifted up his head and turned towards David who was talking to Lenny. "I know just were to go." Explained Eddie.**

**Meanwhile back at the station, it was like a ghost town. Only Bill was their and even he was quite. All was calm all was peaceful however the two menaces soon showed themselves through the door. The pair of them dashed down the stairs and into the jail rooms. They both asked to see Max's cell mate. They sat down slumped on the wall. "I don't see why the hell this plan is going to work, I mean cum on..." Said Eddie who was huffing, whilst folding his arms in dispur. Soon a beady man at least in his 30s came out of his cell. His arms covered in cuffs and his feat tied together."This better be no Hannibal hector" Whispered Eddie. "Why the hell you here, hey why don't you just go on and get on with your f-"David rudely interrupted the criminal. David slumped some papers down on the table."What do you know about Max, your old cell mate?" Asked David expecting an answer."I don't help cops." Snared the prisoner as he began to walk away. David stood up grabbed his shirt and smacked him against the wall." Tell me about Max!" Raged David as he clenched his fists tight on the prisinor."Get lost!" Screamed the prisinor. Suddenly he let go of the criminal and instead he this time snatched him by the ear, dragging him out side. Once they were alone in David's office the criminal then spoke. "So what you gunna do hey you can't kill me." Explained the prisoner.""No but I can certainly tortes you. David kicked the prisoner off his chair, blood splattered out of his mouth as he fell to the floor." I think your overdoing it now." Eddie spoke. Slowly David put a gun to his chin." Now then you tell me about max or I swear I will blow all your teeth out."David armed the life taker. Clicks and clacks were heard. Eddie then butted in." Believe me he will kill you, vie heard about this guy and he said what you said to David and he never was seen again."Okay, okay. David realised his grip upon the messed up prisoner, he then stood up."He butchered ex-marines because he though they took his family back in Vietnam war, well that was what he said but he also had this old hide out where him and his crew went to find and search the targets it was an old pub water y crescent lane..." David stood up and walked over to Eddie." I think he is telling the truth." asked Eddie. He turned around to look at the prisoner." If you're screwing me around, ill break your legs in half."The pair of them then both staggered out the door.**

**Picking on the pub.**

**Meanwhile the mustang dashed across the damp motorway. David still had his suspicions up about weather the criminal was telling the truth. The car picked up its gears and still roared on. Soon Eddie handed a script of paper over to David. It included information on maxis murders and his friends. "Where Smith been the past few weeks?" Asked Eddie. David turned towards Eddie looking astonished."You haven't heard, he's been on vacation since Monday." David turned back around and focused on the road." Shit!"Eddie mumbled as he relaxed back in the cold leather seat.**

**However soon the car came to a jolting halt outside a scabby bar. The windows where all bordered up and chains hung over the deep thick bars leaching over the statue; graphite was imprinted within the walls whilst 10 classic choppers lay at the side."Come on then." He spoke as Eddie undid his seat belt. The feds (David and Eddie) both dashed up the cold stone stairs. Slowly****the wooden door creaked open and in their sat, stood a bunch of overgrown hairy bikers. The pair of them both walked over to the bar gazing at one another. "You don't look like the right people to be in this bar" Everyone chuckled."Hey city boys with your suits on and your fancy ties..." A small man turned around whilst polishing a dirty glass; he spat in it every minute. "Well we don't come to a skanks bar for nothing." Told David. The grumpy bar tender, that you couldn't even call a bar tender spotted their fbi badge." You looki'n for max."He asked. Eddie then answered." As a matter of fact we are." The bar man chuckled again and gave a nod. "Eddie behind you." Shouted David. He sat on his chair whilst a figure approached him from behind. Suddenly a bar fight started. David smashed a cold glass in a hogs face. More men came and Eddie turned around kicking two ugly looking men backwards. He smashed a fist anywhere and he landed it on the tip of someone's nose. David stood up kicking a man backwards through the window and into the wood that protected the bar. "Get him." Screamed one of the defenceless men. Eddie landed as many punches as he could. Once David had finished fighting the men who where trying to kill him, he turned around to finish off the bartender. His fist smashed into his nose as blood splattered onto the wall behind him. Then suddenly he grabbed him by the chest slamming him forwards over the table." Where your boss."Shouted David. Meanwhile two men came downstairs along with a beady man who stood in the middle. "What the hell is going on down here." He shouted as Eddie and David stood to attention. "I'm an f.b.i agent and I'm not in a good mood, so I want you to tell me where the hell Max is. "Shouted Eddie. The mans mouth opened."Come with me. Said the beady little man as he turned around to walk upstairs. **

"**Boys unless you want to die a suggest you drop this case and carry on no further because this man will tear you to pieces." Told the boss of the club. (The beady man). "Look here, we need to know where the hell this man is or I can sue your bar for assault. Spoke David wisely choosing his words." Okay that was just a warning though, his hideout last time he was here was this big mansion, capable of holding a jumbo jet, docks everything."The boss handed a map; he showed them where they needed to go. David turned to Eddie with a smug grin on his face."Let's go screw this..."**

**Getting ready**

**Meanwhile back at the station the David was calling for a meeting in the main hall all to do with the take over." So then we need to be prepared, we don't know whether this man is alone or not so we are going to have surveillance and teams." The meeting lasted an hour but everyone was cautious and listened there for there was a golden chance that deaths would stick to a minimum.**

**BREIFING FOR TAKEOVER**

How, when, why

Maxis house is located at west Barnaby Street on a private estate east of south bay. This home was originally planned to be sold but when max was out and about he killed the previous owners and took charge. He did have friends there for their may be company. The plan is named operation dynamite. It will take place at morning 12:00 hours on Monday two days from now.

The following information is classified and under no circumstances should be viewed by civilians. The takeover will be held in the afternoon. Alpha squad will make a silent approach to the building hiding in bushes keeping watch if anything happens that will be armed with d-class weapons' and should be fired only with permission. Charlie squad will cause a distraction at the main gates alerting the main guards. The distraction will be two cars colliding together and forcing each other into the gates. People will be in the car and in case of the guards shooting them we will skip to plan b which will be a distraction but cops will be firing towards the house.** This may set of the main target and all means of escape will be neutralized. All seal points door windows will be secured off.** Bravo squad will have our well known captain in it. David Gilbert along side with Eddie Brock our former vice president of special unit team. At first we will have them come by helicopter jumping in through the windows and securing each room. David and Eddie will be at the top sealing off the criminals escape points. However if max can to be found we will call in special units to clear out the house.** Caution all officers have to be outside the house along side with the captains.** If our first plan fails with the collision and the guards start shooting David and Eddie will drive in through the gate and into the house. Then Max will be found and shot on sight.

**This main operation is based on skill time and mantle strength. I f anyone wants to quit, quit now...**

**David threw the document down onto his wooden desk. He had a warm cup of coffee still boiling hot in his hands. "Well then we have 2 days to get prepared." Said Eddie. "Let's get started. **

**Fear.**

**Amy was sat down at the house all on her own. Coke bottles where on the floor; the TV bleeped madly in the background. "And we return to another episode of the amazing c.s.i crime scene inve-"A loud knock at the door was heard. Amy stood to attention like a solider as soon as she heard it. Quickly she dashed to the door before looking through the hole. A man with a mask stood at the door holding a humongous axe. She slowly backed away. However suddenly the door started to tear its self apart. Now an enormous crack hung in the middle.**

**Amy peeped through the crack. A beady looking man stood bereaving heavily at the door."Let this be a word, your boyfriend is dead when I track him down. "The voice screamed. Amy shivered before turning way. Once she had the strength to, she turned back around and the figure had disappeared into fin air. A tear drizzled down her beautifully made make up. It stained.**

**Meanwhile at Davis house him and Eddie where in the meeting room/office. "Well then I can certainly say we have screwed the mustang up." Eddie who was stood by the window was also leaning on the ledge. David looked past Eddie and towards his car. "We wouldn't want to smash that beautiful deliria up shanty we not." He laughed whilst Eddie sarcastically chuckled. "Just because your mustang got screwed up..."David rudely interrupted."" Its getting fixed besides I still have my dodge." Explained David. Suddenly their dwindling conversation came to a juddering halt. Eddies phone rang. "Hello, what seriously." Eddie hung up before turning to David. His face looked scorched."Max is trying and threatens her." David's arms opened up."Was she a united states marine?" Asked David. "Ha ha funny crap." Answered Eddie who was picking up his keys."I've got to go." Told Eddie once again. David stood up before speaking."Do you want me to come with you?" Eddie shuck his head in dispur. Slowly he walked out the room.**

**Later that day Eddie returned home before kissing his mystified girlfriend; he brewed up the kettle. Amy was still lying on the floor. "He scared me blind, he said he said." Eddie put his finger over her lips."Its okay he won't touch you or me. I and David will make sure of that." **

**Another long hard day**

**It was the very next day when Eddie and David where outside of the barrier reef restaurant, eating inside their tempolerally police car. "I can't believe this; my girlfriend is at her mums." David butted in."Cummon she's going to be all right. Told David."Yeah I know it's just that you can't trust anyone out here." Eddie who was eating a sandwich was also interrupted by their CPU. "Attention all officers, criminal on the run from canal street, carries a weapon, brown hair blue eyes, medium bill." Went the cpu."I bet that him." Said Eddie as he got out the car. "You go for it Eddie."Said David. Suddenly a criminal came dashing past. Eddie staggered onwards after him. The pair of them dashed down and through a sky dived out the way trying to stay safe, away from the madness. The criminal ran up the stairs whilst Eddie paraded along after him. Eddie dived before the criminal started firing gun shots towards him. The stairs where dark greyish colour and seemed endless. However they soon came to an end; where they were lead out towards a beautiful sky, filled with white fluffy clouds. Moreover the criminal staggered off the roof and somersaulted towards a rust cold stair way. His hands slammed onto the railing as if they where Brocken. Eddie came to a grinding halt. "No way ohh." His head turned right to left before he began copying the mans movements. Eddie staggered towards the edge. **

**His body tilted over the tiny wall, his chest leaped forward. "Ahh." He crashed down like a million mile an hour inferno ball. His hands gripped the oiled rail. By now the criminal was almost to the bottom but that didn't stop Eddie. He crashed through and onto the balcony before jumping down onto a near by car. The villain scorched onto the main road. Meanwhile David jumped to life before turning the ignition switch on. The criminal ran towards the road. The police car prowled over to him, smashing into him. Blood shattered onto the windscreen. His body went flying over the bonnet. **

**Meanwhile Eddie came out of the darkness. The poor harmed criminal lay on the floor whimpering in the pain he had caused. David slammed the door shut before looking at the injured. "Well then I guess you cant run away. Eddie huffed over to the body. "Never make me do that again.**

**Once David reached home, everywhere seamed to be destroyed despite him cleaning up before he left earlier that morning. He reached for his gun. Quietly and carefully he tip toed towards where the nearest sound was coming from. "AHH." A masked man appeared from the darkness trying to hit the poor soul. David dived away from him but it was to late. One blow to his chest and he was down. "You seriously think your going to out smart me."Shouted the figure. It was max . He smacked David in the chest and made four punches straight into the face."So then max, you think you can kill me." Shouted David. "if i have to do that then i will."Screamed Max. David looked at the criminal in a wierd pushed his gun to his chest."Oh you cant shoot me." Scowled max. Then as the criminal went for a final blow david shot the gun towards his arm. Max screamed in pain as his body walked backwords. "Im not going to kill you, tomorrow i will." Mumbled David as max ran away.**

**David stood up scratching his neck. He had a long scratch round his neck alongside with a mark hanging around his eyebrow. He then gazed outside looking at the opposing forest. "Tomorrow.**

**Its time.**

**Monday came like a speeding bullet, shot from a machine gun. The trees in which lay upon the ground, were peacefully bricking in the wind where as the birds were merrily tweeting. Cars sped past the intersection. David who was still recovering, was also driving his dodge. The Chinese ragging dragon skimmed across the smooth black road. It heaved into each gear as it slowly came to a juddering halt. The f.b.i station was overcrowded with officers coming from each department. **

**Bill was hosting a second meeting in the conference room."So then officers, this is going to be a tough war so lets hope for the best and not get shot. We all know that a lot of casualty's are going to occur. Good luck and see you on the battle field." Spoke the head. Once there epic meeting came to a slow end. Once Eddie had checked in, he realised that David was sat down with a scar the size of a knife coming under and around his mouth.**

"**What the hell happened to you." Asked Eddie as he searched David's face."Our friend, Max dropped by at my house, I shot him in the arm but, well he got away." Told David. Eddie looked dazzled."At least your alive." Said Eddie."Its 5 mins until we got to get ready and its in 12 seconds until they start the ambush." Eddie said quietly."Any how what have you brought."He asked. David then spoke."Shot guns, armour, machine guns, knife's twin..." Eddie held his arms up."Okay then as long as we are going to get ready now, we wont have a problem.**

**Meanwhile at maxis mansion, everything was going to plan nevertheless the guards didn't expect a thing despite the cops being 2 metres away from the main gate."You got everything?" Asked officer Pete who was crouched down."Yeah the cars are ready so lets begin." Told the opposing officer. The captain gave a firm look at the two endangered drivers before winking. The tow battle cars lined up before revving their engines and crashing into each other. The first car was irreplaceable due to it smacking the second car and patrolling into the yard. However the court yard was filled with roaches(guards). The coming together brought their attention and before you could blink, they began shooting.**

"**Plan B go, go, goo." Screamed Pete. Bullets flew everywhere as the yard was filled with screams. The troubled officers shot as hard as they could but the enemies force was to power full. The two unfortunate drivers jumped out of their seats and through the sunroof. They spawned machine guns and began shooting. The pair of them shot a few people but that was until it turned into saving private second driver was shot in the eye before more bullets penetrated his chest. The poor man screamed as he fell to the floor in agony. Bullet holes punchered his veins and blood came spewing out. "Noooo." Said the second man as his rage took over him. He marched forward like a juggernaut, before running out of ammo and reaching for his pistol. Whilst dodging for cover more cops paraded over to the anger spread man. "You go to let go man."Bullets spewed over the top of the wall as the captain crouched down."He's dead, you have to let go."Shouted the captain.**

**Meanwhile back at the station, Eddie and David were informed."Grab the ammo, ill get the armour." Shouted Eddie. David stripped his jacket off until he had his top on, then he loaded his bullet proof pants over his knees. Two 9mm guns fitted around his waist followed by a shotgun fully loaded on top."Lock and loaded." Eddie said. The two cops both go in Davis dodge. **

**The car sped down the bendy turns twisting and curving around each car. It sped into 4 gear as Eddie navigated. "Right then this house is just on the next right."Told Eddie. Firmly and swiftly David Gilbert gripped his wheel; He made a right turn. The horse on a rampage staggered right. Sparks flew off the bottom of the car as it bumped up and down. "Okay were here, lets slow down and take cover." Told Eddie. David ignored him. The dodge rammed through the main gate. Pete who was shooting, also spotted the car. The 3 ton weight car made a staggering turn before being used as a shield. "That's how you drive." Mumbled David. Bullets penetrated the dark skin before puncturing through. David grabbed his machine gun." Say hello to my little friend." He screamed before shooting. His bullets darted into the enemy's legs, face, body and arms. Five men dropped to the floor as Eddie jumped out the sunroof and began shooting towards them. However the reaming cops began flanking the enemy in all directions. "Well David you did a good job getting here but what about getting in." Asked Pete. David then spoke."Well then you guys go from the back me and Eddie from the front...His wild conversation came to a juddering halt.**

**Another set of gun shots appeared from no where. They magically appeared and hit Eddie in the arm. David stood up and shot at the last few enemy's lurking outside."Eddie are you okay." Asked David. " no, I'm in pain, you will have to meet me at hostpittle or something anyhow." Eddie speech was slurred." David stood up after being crouched down beside Eddie."Ill kill Max for you, the rest of you secure this area." Told David. He then made his move...**

**See ya max **

**David hurried over into the house, Smashing the door down and starting another western shoot out. Hench men began shooting at him. David shot the last of his ammo before dropping his magazines and grabbing his twin guns. Bullets sprayed Everywhere before hitting the troubled guards. More dug for the fight, flying the down the stairs. David duck dived forward and began shooting freely. This hit one of the guards causing his skin to split and break. David began running up the stairs and into Maxis office."So then, how the hell did you make it up here, you must be some kind of warrior." Told Max. "or a guardian angle." Spoke David as he raised his guns. Max then spoke."I thought guardian angles are supposed to be invincible." Suggested Max who then turned around before attempting to shoot David. The bewildered soul ran off before coming back and shooting max. Max dodged this then threw his knife at David. Meanwhile the knife darted towards him before slipping into his chest. Blood came out of his wound as he fell to the floor.**

**Max walked backwards and forwards reloading his shotgun. David took this to his advantage. His hands gripped the knife and pulled. Blood splattered all over the place like fire works at a festival. His hands were gripping tightly whilst he pulled. David clenched his teeth together as he pulled. The knife came out. Suddenly max turned around. David wacked the knife torpors him. His hand let go of the weapon, then it staggered over to max. The knife slit into his eye. However gawping and screaming max fell to the floor. As he gnashed the knife out, so did his eye along with a dozen litres of blood pouring out his empty whole.**

**David rested his head on the floor with relief. Soon he called for back up. Meanwhile back outside David returned to his friend. "Did you finish him."Asked Eddie who was sat down with a blanket whilst David was limping over to the seat next to Eddie."Yeah he got what he deserved any way." Told David. "Well then ill see you later anyway." said Eddie."But what are you going to about your car."Asked Eddie. David then looked at Eddie with a sigh."Repair it maybe, Mustangs out so ill pick that up later." Told David."Well that another criminal dead."Said David before looking at Eddie."Case closed."Shouted Eddie. **


End file.
